Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-8n + 5}{2n} \times 5$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{(-8n + 5) \times 5} {(2n) \times 1}$ $r = \dfrac{-40n + 25}{2n}$